


The Greater Good

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wasn't the only one Joyce Summers cheered up with hot chocolate and marshmallows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

***

He rapped smartly on the door, then straightened up, putting his hands behind his back and fixing a polite smile on his face.

The door swung open to reveal a gangly pre-teen dressed in a loose green sweater and faded blue jeans. Her brunette hair was tugged into two long untidy braids, her head tilted to one side, regarding him with brilliant blue eyes.

"Er, hello," he said, "I'm Wesley Wyn-"

"Wyndham-Pryce," the girl finished with a slight shrug, "the new Watcher, I know. Buffy's still trying to decide if you're evil." 

Wesley forced a chuckled, bowing his head to hide his grimace.

"I can assure you I'm not evil," he told her, "is Buffy home?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't," said an older woman coming down the hall, wiping her hands on a cloth, "can I ask who's calling?"

"New Watcher," the young girl said before going back to the kitchen.

"I'm Joyce Summers," the older woman introduced herself, "Buffy's mom. That was Buffy's sister Dawn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wesley said graciously, "I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

"Buffy's new Watcher," Joyce smiled, "come in."

"Oh, no," Wesley shook his head, "I really should find Buffy, then we can hopefully find Faith."

"Is there something bad happening?" Joyce asked, concern creasing her forehead.

"No, no. Just a training session. I want to watch them patrol, familiarise myself with the fighting style. Learn their strengths and weaknesses for future reference and so forth."

A faint smile tugged at Joyce's lips.

"Well, she should be home soon, come in and wait. It's safer inside. Or so Buffy tells me."

"I really should -"

"I'm making hot chocolate."

"That’s very kind of you, but -"

"With marshmallows."

"I must - oh, marshmallows?"

***

Wesley shifted on the stool as Joyce placed a hot chocolate in front of him. She put the bag of marshmallows in the middle of the counter, her smile a silent "Help yourself." 

Dawn was sitting on the counter, kicking her feet slightly, studying Wesley intently. Joyce was about to sit down when the phone rang. She stood to answer it, leaving Wesley with Dawn.

"They taste good, you know," Dawn said after a moment's silence.

"Pardon?"

"The marshmallows. Put 'em in your hot chocolate, they're nice."

Wesley plucked one from the bag as Dawn hopped off the counter to sit down opposite him to share the bag. He dipped a marshmallow into the hot chocolate with a sceptical frown before popping it into his mouth.

"You're quite right," he nodded, voice thick around the marshmallow, "they are nice."

"You know," Dawn said, liberally sprinkling marshmallows into her drink, "you're not as bad as Buffy said."

"She, er, she said that?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah," Dawn shrugged, "but it's not like I believed her. She's always making things sound worse than they are," she rolled her eyes, "like the whole Angel thing, she's got this whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on about them. I don’t think she knows Romeo and Juliet died, which was a totally dumb ending, you'd think they'd change the ending for a movie, wouldn’t you? I mean, having the main characters both die is so not a happy ending and who doesn’t like a happy ending? And, y'know, you aren't stuck up like she said."

Wesley took a moment to digest what she had just said. He was pretty sure most if it was about the movie adaptation of "Romeo and Juliet," and its bearing on Buffy and Angel's relationship. He was also aware she had complimented him on not being as stuck up as Buffy said, but he was still thrown by her rapid change of subject. He supposed that’s how most American teens were.  
Either that or she learnt it from Buffy.

"Dawn!" Joyce cried, coming back into the kitchen, "I'm so sorry, Mr Wyndham-Pryce."

"But it's true!" Dawn protested petulantly.

Joyce shot Dawn a look, but Wesley rushed to Dawn's defence.

"It's quite all right, Mrs Summers," he told her, "I'm aware my presence isn't enjoyed, merely tolerated. But I hope that will change once we have got to know each other."

There was a note of longing in his voice. It was what he wanted more than anything. He had seen Giles's relationship with Buffy - if not Faith - and he wanted that. He knew it was unprofessional. Don’t get emotionally involved, he had been warned, that was Rupert's mistake. Back in England, he had thought Rupert Giles rather stupid to get involved when problems could so easily stem from that involvement. A Watcher should be detached. Close enough so that their Slayer respects them and are able to approach them for help, but distant enough to make decisions. 

Sometimes, the Council warned, Slayers are put at risk for the greater good. And it is the Watcher that has to make the decision to put the Slayer at risk, but that’s what the Slayer is for. Or so the Council said.

Wesley had believed this; he understood it, saw that it was really the only way to operate. Sad that these young girls should have to take such risks, but it was for the greater good after all. 

Wesley had been here barely one day and he was already starting to wonder. He saw the relationship between Buffy and Giles and he saw the strength there. He had read the diaries and saw that it was the emotional involvement between Slayer and Watcher that had kept both alive for so long. 

He had been keeping his distance, as the Council ordered. But that was more because he was not allowed in than he didn’t want to be. Not that he would ever go against the Council. If they thought detachment was best, they obviously had their reasons and while the close relationship between Buffy and Giles seemed to have worked so far, who knew how long that would have lasted.

You won't find controlled circumstances here, Giles had warned him. Wesley was heeding that warning. However much what he had seen so far challenged the Council's views, he put it down to the out of control circumstances of work in field, so he ignored it and followed Council orders to the letter.

His father would be proud of his single-minded dedication to the Council and the good fight.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry?" Wesley glanced up from where he had been staring into his hot chocolate. 

Dawn had disappeared, her half-empty mug left on the counter and Mrs Summers was watching him with concern.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," she said.

"I do," he admitted, "there's so much I have to remember, procedure and so forth. But at times I wonder if procedure applies to the field. This field in particular. But there's no need for concern, Mrs Summers, I will try to be the best Watcher I can for your daughter."

"Please, call me Joyce," she said with a smile, "Mr Wyndham-Pryce -"

"Wesley, please."

"Wesley," she amended, "Buffy hasn't been causing you any trouble, has she? I mean, I know she can be a handful sometimes, I hope she's not too opposed to your role."

"She's been no trouble at all, Mrs - Joyce. I can assure you."

"Mmm," there was a note of doubt in her voice and Wesley ate the final marshmallow from his mug before taking a gulp of the hot chocolate.

"Here," she handed him a cloth and gestured to his mouth, "you've got a hot chocolate moustache," he blushed brilliant red and wiped his mouth, "y'know," Joyce regarded him with a similar intensity as her younger daughter had earlier, "you seem very young for this kind of work. I mean, Giles is… He would have more experience," for some reason she blushed here, "and by all accounts, Buffy's first Watcher - what was his name…?"

"Merrick," Wesley supplied, "Donald Merrick."

"Yes, although I never met him, Buffy told me Merrick was also, um, older. I thought you had to be… of a certain age to be a Watcher?"

Wesley drew himself up, slightly insulted.

"I can assure you, I was top in all my classes and have faced vampires before."

"I didn’t mean any offence," Joyce apologised.

"No, no," he shook his head, feeling idiotic, he should have known she meant no offence. He should have realised she was only trying to be kind to his faults, "my fault. I'm a little on edge."

"Why?"

"I didn’t exactly expect…" he frowned, searching for the correct words.

"Yes?"

"It would seem there is something happening concerning the Mayor," he said after a pause.

"Yes, Buffy mentioned something about that."

"Well, I suppose I didn’t expect to be thrown in at the deep end," Wesley admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Joyce assured him, patting his hand, "you just need a little confidence in yourself and your abilities, that’s all."

Wesley neglected to tell her that confidence was not one of his strong points - despite what may come across with his pompous attitude. Confidence in himself and his abilities was something he was severely lacking.

Thanks to his father's constant berating. 

"Yes, I daresay I just need a little confidence."

"Y'know, I don’t think Buffy means to push you out of the loop," Joyce said thoughtfully, "sometimes I don’t hear anything about what's going on, she doesn’t mean to shut me out, she does it to protect me. I don’t really mind, I think most of the time, I'd rather not know about the dangers she puts herself in. And I trust Giles. I think that because Buffy and Giles have worked together so long, it's hard for her to accept someone taking his place."

"I have no wish to take his place," Wesley protested, "I'm aware they have a bond, I have no wish to break that. I merely want to do my duty by Buffy."

"I don’t suppose you've tried explaining that to her?" Joyce asked with a slight smile.

"No," he admitted.

"But then, I doubt she's given you a chance to explain."

"Well, I wouldn’t put it quite like that. I daresay I have alienated her with my 'A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer,' speeches. I, myself, am starting to find them tedious."

"Maybe you both need to give a little," Joyce mused, "she could give you a chance to do your duty and you could try to…"

"Not be so stuck up?" he suggested with a faint blush.

"Not what I was going to say. I was going to say, maybe if you tried to understand that Buffy isn't just the Slayer. She's also a schoolgirl, daughter, sister, friend, a teenager. I don’t know about previous Slayers, but there's more to Buffy's life than fighting vampires."

He nodded. He had noticed that, her other interests were the inspiration for his 'A Slayer should…' speeches. According to the Council, the Slayer should be focused on the fight, the greater good, not such trivial things as the Dongos playing at the Copper. He was sure he got that wrong, but when she happened to mention her plans for that evening to Giles, he had been so shocked by the fact she was going out instead of going out and slaying, he didn’t make a mental note of where she going and what she going to see. 

"You could try the Bronze," Joyce offered, "she and Faith will probably be there with Willow and Xander, Angel might be there too. She mentioned the Dingoes would be playing tonight. That’s Oz's band, Willow's boyfriend. He's a close friend of Buffy."

The quietly deep lad, yes, Wesley knew who she meant.

"Thank you," Wesley stood up, "but I don’t think I will go there."

"But you said you wanted to work with Buffy and Faith, um, familiarise yourself with their techniques and strengths and weaknesses."

Wesley shrugged a little, pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Yes, but I think that can wait until another time. It's only fair they have one night off at least. I'll talk to them tomorrow about a training session early tomorrow evening. If that’s all right with you?"

"Of course," Joyce nodded, "they'll be in good hands."

Wesley blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you for the advice and hot chocolate. I believe I'm now partial to marshmallows in hot chocolate. You needn't tell Buffy I dropped by. Give my regards to Dawn," he offered Joyce his hand, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Summers."

"Joyce," she corrected, "it was a pleasure to meet you also, Wesley. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Joyce showed him to the door. As she opened it, he felt a gaze settling on his shoulders. He turned a little and caught sight of a flash of blue eyes and flying brown hair. As he watched, Dawn peered round the wall and down the stairs again. He lifted his hand in a small wave of goodbye and grinned.

She returned it with a wide grin of her own, waving before ducking behind the wall as her mother turned to say a final goodbye.

***

"… And did you see how great he was in that solo?" Willow proclaimed proudly, "he was so awesome!"

"Yeah, that new song of theirs was great. Devon said they're trying to get a gig in LA over the summer," Buffy nodded, "y'think they'll get one?"

"Totally!" Willow said, "don’t you think, Xander?"

Xander glanced up at his friends from his seat by the library table where he was scribbling out what Buffy guessed was their homework due first period.

"I agree," he nodded sagely, returning his gaze to his work.

"You weren't even listening," Giles admonished, before turning to Willow, "I'm sure they will."

Willow grinned even wider - if that was possible - as Wesley emerged from the office.

Buffy glanced up at him and dropped her eyes, making Xander - who had looked up to gauge whether Buffy's opinion of the new Watcher had improved - frown. She normally rolled her eyes in preparation for whatever Wesley was going to say.

"Buffy, I thought we could go out tonight, I could observe your patrol. It wouldn’t take long; you could go to the - er, Bronze? - later if you wanted."

"Ok, sure. I'll meet you here after my last class. Anything you want me to bring?" she deliberately avoided her friends eyes and focused her attention on Wesley.

"No, just yourself will be fine."

He smiled and turned back into the office, leaving Buffy to face the shocked faces of Giles, Willow and Xander.

"What?" she asked, her voice an embarrassed mumble as she grabbed her bag, "mom told me to be nice to him. Said it would be for the greater good…"

 

THE END


End file.
